generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JuniperAlien
Archive 1 My Talk Page Rules *When writing me a message, PLEASE 'put a signature so I can know who to reply to. Characters category Hey, JuniperAlien. I wanted to ask your opinion on something. Well, frankly, I'm a little confused about some of the articles that have the Characters category. For instance, do Lomitle really qualify as "characters"? It just doesn't seem right to me. When I think of characters, I think of protagonists, antagonists, etc... Or at least something/someone that is sentient. Additionally, if Lomitle are classified as "characters", then they should technically have an article layout similar to Rex Salazar's, because that is the layout for character articles. :-/ Okay, one more question. This time it's about the Villains category. I think it's used too often on E.V.O. articles. For instance, is the Multi-headed E.V.O. ''really a villain? After all, his activated nanites were responsible for his actions. It's not like he was plotting how he would destroy Providence or something. I just don't think it's right to classify so many E.V.O.s as villains when most of them can't even control their own thoughts and actions. I think the only E.V.O.s that should be classified as villains are the ones that willingly work for Van Kleiss, like Biowulf, for example. What do you think about this? Katara20 02:39, August 14, 2011 (UTC) : I've questioned myself about that too. But I never really payed much attention to it. I think the same thing. What should we do? --JuniperAlien 02:42, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, I think we should just remove the Villains category from any E.V.O. that is not sentient (which is the majority of them). I'll have to think about how we should handle the Characters category. Talk to you tomorrow. Katara20 03:00, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: I was going to create another discussion on this but I saw this and I thought maybe their could be a Secondary (as in not important) Characters category or something? B1K3 07:12, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :::: Unfortunately, that wouldn't really solve the problem, B1K3. Even if we added a Secondary Characters category (or Minor Characters category) to those articles, the articles would still need a Characters category, since the Secondary Characters category would be a subcategory of the Characters category. Subcategories need to be accompanied by the main categories they're derived from. For example, Rex is categorized under Human E.V.O.s, but since Human E.V.O.s are simply a specific type of E.V.O., he still needs the E.V.O.s category. It's kind of hard to explain, but I hope that makes sense. Katara20 16:58, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I've given the problem some thought, but I really haven't come up with a good solution. I thought about having only humans, sentient E.V.O.s, and sentient technology (like ZAG-RS) categorized as characters, but then I realized that the interpretation of "sentient" might be subjective. On top of that, some characters don't fit neatly into this description, like Weaver. So, unfortunately, there's probably not much we can do about the characters category. :-/ Katara20 23:54, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10 Pages Do you really think we have to have Ben Tennyson (Well just with less information), Humungosaur and Ultimatrix page? I think we should just get a link to the Ben 10 wiki, because if the Humungosaur page was created in here, soon, all of Ben's aliens will be in this wiki. B1K3 07:15, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thanks for explaining B1K3 13:46, August 14, 2011 (UTC) The Character Infobox needs to be modified Hey, JuniperAlien, what's up? :) I noticed that the Character Infobox has several parameters that are being used incorrectly. The first one is the "relations" parameter. According to Encarta Dictionary, a relation is "a member of the same family as somebody else, by birth or through adoption or marriage". Obviously, this field is not being used correctly on many pages. I propose that we change the "relations" parameter to "relatives", to make its meaning more obvious. I also would recommend adding additional fields, like "Allies" (or "Friends" - whichever you like better) and "Enemies", to accommodate the incorrectly placed information. Secondly, the "aliases" parameter is also being used incorrectly. Currently, many character articles have nicknames inserted into the "aliases" field, which is quite different from an alias. An alias is "an assumed name that somebody uses". An example of an alias is the name "Batman" - Bruce Wayne chooses to go by that name. "Ninja-Hobo", on the other hand, is not an alias that Six chooses to go by. It's just a nickname (it might not even be a nickname, since Rex only called him that once, I think). So I would recommend clearing out all nicknames from the "aliases" field. I wouldn't create a "nicknames" parameter to replace it though, since I don't think listing nicknames is really necessary. Let me know what you think. If you approve of the changes, I'll modify the Character Infobox template this weekend. Katara20 00:48, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :O I didn't know two Avatar Wiki users were admins here. :O 09:27, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Also, Asirs and BlueDragonfly are admins, made by the founder of this wiki, Jonniboi123. Demote the admins as they haven't edited since 2010. 09:35, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I am lover of many shows like Generator Rex, Ben 10, Avatar (of course), etc. I actually joined this wiki before Avatar Wiki. ;) For the rights, go to . Instructions for using it are given here. 01:31, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, I like it. :) 10:45, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Please make pages! PLEASE! Here's a list of page you can create: *Episode Trivia *Character Trivia *Episode Appearance P.S. It look as the same as T.U.F.F. Puppy Wiki and The Fairly Odd Parents Wiki and further more can add categoies. OKAY? Aabarro 13 10:44, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Forgot to sign =( Hey, man! I found your tumblr. Not stalking you or anything, but I thought you should know =D I manage the Things About Generator Rex Tumblr. Heehee. ...What was it that you wanted to post about Kenwyn? LittleJuniper 21:30, August 29, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper : Ahaha, how'd you know it was me? Well, all I wanted to know was if you had any 'thing' on Kenwyn, but since you guys don't I would make one, but I don't know what to put D: : I'm make a crappy few and even them down to one, ahaha.JuniperAlien 21:47, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Make Categories I just make a Comic Character Galleries for M.Rex characters/galleries. But just okay what I do and simply don't make silly categories what I just did. Aabarro 13 22:16, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Found it! In response to some page with conjectural titles such as this one: Abysus' Castle. I've found some source of the official name was "Van Kleiss' Castle" it came from this blog Naproxen500 blogspot apparently this guy's real name was Nollan Obena, he is the art director of GR series and background artist. Also there's another bg artist his name is Pakin Liptawat, he is also the concept artist for Generator Rex (I forgot his role, another art director or some kind of line artist perhaps) He named Caesar’s Lab as Pod Lab. I haven’t found the weapon or other vehicle name, I’ll keep trying >.< I would ask your opinion first on this and I think the blog is official since this was their portfolio. So yeah, is it okay for changing? :) Flickfreak 02:34, August 30, 2011 (UTC) As long as you have a source, you are free to change it. You have a source, so you're more than free. JuniperAlien 03:09, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, but one more thing...can you tell me how to move the page from renewed name please? I'm kinda bit lost about that part, sorry. Flickfreak 04:59, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't understand. Are you asking how to rename the page? JuniperAlien 07:29, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I mean moving the webpage name (yes it's a typo I meant 'renamed' the page, sorry). I know how to edit but I don't know how to change the url name. Like you did with DI Hutton moving him from Sergeant to his real name Flickfreak 03:50, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Well yes, it's pretty simple, really. When going on a character's page, there is an 'Edit' button. Next to the Edit button, you will see a small arrow. Click the arrow, and a list of options will come out. Click 'Rename' and you will have the option to rename the page. You will be sent to a special page. Then where is reads "To new title:" That's where you enter the new name. You don't necessarily need to put a reason, but you can if you want. JuniperAlien 05:08, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh how can I miss that. Thank you for telling me that, it is done. Flickfreak 12:44, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Everything is cool I delete my edits afterwards anyways so no harm done.Treasure Man 1 12:32, September 1, 2011 (UTC)Treasure Man 1 Seperate Message 1 hi im donking10 im from philippines oh your from new york nice to meet you im not realy speak english but im trying my self to speak englishDonking10 11:17, September 3, 2011 (UTC)donking10Donking10 11:17, September 3, 2011 (UTC) may i ask how old are you now I'll do my best Thank you, I'll do my best supporting this wikia. I also very greatful that you choose Wszemir to be admin too because Wszemir has been in here longer than I am. However, if some of the contributors ask me some things that require big changes in wikia I'm gonna ask you and Katara20 opinion's first since I think it's sort of out of my league :) (e.g. the previous batch request thingy). But I can help with small edits on photoshop in case you're too busy. The reason why I put more photos than article contributions is because I'm quite shy with my sad pathetic english grammar XD but others have been helping out so I'm greatful and try to do better next time. I'll try not to 'have fun' with it but more responsible ;) Flickfreak 13:23, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ermm, eh, huh? Thank you for my promotion to the administrator. Altho I find it hard to believe, since it was some time since I did any edits(maybe due the lack of new episodes. you know? having nothing to pump me up xD). I've never been an administrator before, but I'll do my best.--Wszemir 18:55, September 3, 2011 (UTC) : Congrats, Wszemir. :-) If you have any admin-related questions, leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help. Katara20 19:00, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: It may have been some time ago, but they are pretty worthy. Job well done with the M.Rex pages as well. JuniperAlien 22:07, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Found ALERT! Episode Trivia, Character Trivia and Episode Appearance pages can be seen in The Fairly Odd Parents Wiki Please leave a message to Lord Beckette because you may help with our wiki. Aabarro 13 01:04, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Discussion Between Admins: Featured Article. This a discussion between JuniperAlien, Katara20, Wsmizer, and Flickfreak. : I propose that the M. Rex article be the featured article. I believe it is interesting, written to a high standard, and contains information that most Generator Rex fans are unaware of. The following text could be put on the main page: : "'''M. Rex is a title by Avalon Comics, part of Image Comics. It ran for two issues in 1999. The series was a base for Man of Action to create Generator Rex. It introduced four main protagonists of Generator Rex: Rex, Agent Six, White Knight and Bobo Haha (who in the comic book series is known as "The HaHa"). It also included unique characters who have yet to appear in the television series, such as Mia Moore, Simon Babbage, Spilken and a few others. Read more>" : I pieced it together from different sections of the article. What do you think? Katara20 21:57, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Sorry for the late reply, it was night in my timeline when I got this message. I agree with Katara, M. Rex is important since it's the base for the GR animation series. The fans could see the comparison between these two and see how the GR animation evolve. I didn't know much about this series aside in wikia because it wasn't available in my country (hopefully it will). :: As for featured media I proposed this image Rex close up eye to Van Kleiss.jpg. Or we could put up with minor characters that hasn't been put up yet (I'm open with any ideas). Also, to pair up Katara's idea we could placed it with M. Rex's media such as M. Rex's cover. :: The history of featured media and article so far: :: May 3, 2010: Article: Rex Media: Bobo_Haha.png July 1, 2010: Article: Van Kleiss Media: Generator_Rex.jpg September 28, 2010 Media: NVE01197.png May 11, 2011 Article: Six Media: Rex bed hair.jpg June 1, 2011 Article: Kenwyn Jones Media: Sqwydddd.png June 1, 2011 Article: Cesar Salazar June 25, 2011 Media: Rex circe holding hands.jpg July 9, 2011 Media: Cesar and gogles.jpg July 21, 2011 Media: Cl.jpg :: Flickfreak 03:07, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: I agree. M.Rex is it then. I think it's important as well. It does play a major role. ::: As for the media, the comic cover will be beside the brief Featured Article information, so maybe we should chose another for the Media? JuniperAlien 04:22, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :::: How about one of Dc. Holiday's media? She's the main char but never in the spotlight before :D Flickfreak 05:45, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::: That's true. Doctor Holiday it is then. We need a good picture though. You can choose Flickfreak :)JuniperAlien 06:18, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::: oh, my. guess I'm late. :::::: I'm very glad you've chose M.Rex as featured article. since it was me who kind of worked on it from the scratch, I wouldn't even thought about rising my vote on that part. :::::: Altho I was hoping that the featured media would involve a photo picturing a scene/character out of the main cast. more like Buchiner and his pony or something similar to it(Noah?) - to not only show hight quality of the media but also spread a love for other characters other than the main cast as well - they always snatch a spotlight anyway. --Wszemir 08:12, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: I'm pretty sure some of the minors will get their turn eventually. Media is often changed. Trust me, Buchiner is quite famous and loved already in GR community fan ;) But I haven't choose media yet, there's a lot candidate for them (and still haven't decide the character) I'll wait for yours and other opinion's first Flickfreak 09:19, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Seperate Message 2. im 13 and who are your friends in the philippines Hey!Jess0312 02:19, September 6, 2011 (UTC)Jess0312